


不小心睡到了自己的老师怎么办？

by cainroziel



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 现代师生AU，甜，且黄





	1. Chapter 1

Collins 一个人在酒吧里喝着闷酒，他刚结束了一段恋情。他和之前的那个男人也并不是很合拍，那人刚好在他表白被拒很低落的时期向他告白，正好也是他比较喜欢的类型他就答应了。可是激情褪去，相处一段时间后他就觉得两人的脑波总是凑不到一起去，也没有什么相同的兴趣，更要命的是，Collins 发现自己根本就不喜欢他，答应表白也只是被拒后一时意气用事，所以一段时间后总是下意识地躲着他。Collins 越来越觉得不能这样下去，于是定了个时间把人约出来讲了个清楚，分手了。

所以Collins 现在一点都不伤心，那天对方完全没有想到出来约会却会被甩，Collins 想到他失魂落魄地走出去的样子，隐隐觉得自己有点渣，但是这也没办法不是吗，长痛不如短痛。不过这件事情还是给了他教训，他打算先过一段单身的日子，最起码，不能再谈个一时冲动的恋爱了。

 

“一个人吗？”

有人来搭讪了。Collins 打量着他，对方深棕色的短发，绿色的眼睛，胡子刮得很干净，看上去三十左右——Collins 知道自己今天没刮胡子看上去会比实际年龄大不少，也许他把自己当成差不多年龄的人了，而他微厚的嘴唇很性感，笑起来很温暖很好看，除了有点矮。好极了，Collins 想，又是他喜欢的类型。如果之前那个男人是50分，那他就是80分。

“是啊，我刚分手。”Collins 和他碰杯，同时在内心告诫自己，把持住。

“哦，是哪个姑娘这么没有眼光……”

“不，是我提的分手，而且，我喜欢的是男人。”

对方又笑了，“噢，那就是他还不够好。还有，我叫Farrier .”

“Collins.你是个飞行员吗？”Collins 注意到他穿着飞行夹克还有高领毛衣。

“噢不是，我是个老师，这只是一些个人爱好。”

Collins 点点头，自己是空军学校的学生，如果对方是飞行员很可能以后有交集，但他并不打算告诉对方。

 

然后他们就聊了起来，Collins 意外地发现他们很聊得来，有些相似的爱好和话题，而自己说话的时候Farrier 就微笑地盯着他看，丰满的嘴唇微张着，酒吧里舒缓的爵士乐流淌着，酒精上头的Collins 昏头昏脑地想着，真想咬他一口。

然后他就“咬”了。昏暗暧昧的灯光下他凑近了Farrier 的脸，他们的鼻尖相互擦过，他的嘴唇碰上了Farrier 的嘴唇。确实触感很好，Collins 想，然后他伸出舌头又舔了舔，尝到了一丝酒味，他深呼吸一口，张开牙齿轻轻咬噬着。对方开始似乎受到了惊吓，僵住了，但很快就反应过来，伸出舌头沿着他噬咬的齿缝撬了进去，一手扣住脖颈，温柔地舔过他口中每一个角落，和他的舌头纠缠在一起。分开的时候Farrier 的嘴唇泛着水光，有点红，更加显得性感诱人，于是Collins 脑子一热冲口而出了一句自己后来恨不得撞墙的话：“要不，我们试试？”

他们的目光交汇，有一瞬间的安静。Collins 突然有点希望对方拒绝他这个荒唐的念头，但是他更不想对方拒绝自己。然后就听到Farrier 说：“好。”

 

他们在打车回Farrier 家的路上时很安静，他们的裤子都有点发紧，担心一旦开始说话就会抑制不住直接在车后座上滚到一起。Farrier 在楼下便利店买套子的时候Collins 在门外站着，低下头沉默地看着自己的脚尖，仿佛那个主动的人根本不是他。

但在电梯里他们就热烈地吻到了一起。他们疯狂地汲取对方口中的津液，吮吸到自己舌根发麻，相互扒着对方的外套。在家门口他们还是难舍难分，Farrier 好不容易才把钥匙对准钥匙口，一进屋他们就急切地剥光自己和对方的衣服，扔得满地都是。Farrier 脱下Collins 最后的一条内裤，Collins 金色耻毛中勃发的阴茎就弹跳了出来，Farrier 给他撸了两下，便把刚刚买的润滑液抹在自己手上，探向他的身后，对准后穴伸进了一根手指。Collins 立即发出了一声哭腔，他最近已经挺久没有性生活了，仅仅是一根手指的进入都让他兴奋不已，他搂住Farrier 的脖子示意他继续，Farrier 的手上似乎有不少老茧，粗糙的指腹摩擦在他的肠壁上，令他的喉咙逸出了一串的呻吟。Farrier 又逐步伸进去两根手指，模仿性交的样子抽插按压内壁，Collins 迫不及待地挺腰迎合索取更多。他的后穴被操开了，开始一瞬的满足过后他开始觉得空虚，需要一个更大更粗更炙热的家伙来填满他。

于是他凑到Farrier 的耳边低声说道：“为什么不用你的大家伙来操我，快进来，填满我啊。”

Farrier 闻言呼吸一滞，都说到这个份上了他还有什么理由矜持呢，他扯下自己的内裤，硬挺的阴茎一下子跳了出来，Collins 咕咚吞下了一口口水，他对尺寸很满意，只是不知道持久度怎么样？

Farrier 套好套子，把阴茎抵在他被操开的穴口，那里翕张着，热情地邀请他的侵入。他也凑近Collins 的耳边说道：“这是你自找的。”然后就开始用力向内推进。

Collins 许久未做过了，穴口虽然经过了开拓还是有点紧。龟头撑开括约肌的时候他觉得有些刺痛，而太过紧致的感觉也令Farrier的进入不太顺畅，他怕太粗暴会弄伤Collins ，一时不知是进是退，Collins 却拿腿缠住他的腰，示意他可以继续，于是Farrier 亲亲他发红的眼角，挺腰一送到底。

巨大的满足感从后穴向全身蔓延开，Collins 舒服得哼哼，Farrier 也不再顾忌，开始大开大合地顶弄，阴囊有节奏地拍打着Collins 的屁股，发出令人面红耳赤的啪啪声。Collins 漂亮的阴茎挺立在他们的腹部中间，笔直地向前指着，顶端渗出几滴前液，他忍不住握住自己，用力给自己撸了几把，叫喊着射了出来，白色的精液沾湿了自己的毛发。射完精后的Collins 有一瞬间的失神，腿也在Farrier 身上挂不住了，快要滑下来，Farrier 还在他身上奋力开垦。他又挺动了几下，突然保持着他们下身还连在一起的姿势将Collins 翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上，屁股高高翘起。Collins 还处于高潮后的迷茫中，尚未反应过来自己就成了这样一个羞耻的姿势。Farrier 在他光滑白皙的屁股上摸了几把，只觉触手滑嫩，很是舒服。他掐住Collins 的腰就往最深处撞击，后入的姿势使得进入更深，Collins 猝不及防就被顶到了前列腺，失声发出一声惊叫，刚刚射过精的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地站了起来。Farrier 见他的反应便猛烈地向着那一点一直进攻，巨大的肉刃在他的肠壁拖过，电流般的快感从下身向四肢蔓延，Collins 爽得眼泪都下来了，叫喊声带着了哭腔，他很想射，但是刚射过的前面没那么快又能到达阈值，他很想给自己撸一撸但是胳膊支撑着自己的身体，只好求助于Farrier:“帮……帮帮我……Farrier ……”同时讨好样地向后迎合着他的动作。Farrier 的胸口贴近他的背，吻细细密密地落在他的后颈和耳根处，然后Farrier 的手握上他的前面，有些粗糙的指腹摩挲他的马眼，描绘他阴茎上暴起的青筋。前后的夹击使得Collins 不一会儿就哭喊着再次射了出来。高潮后的肠壁阵阵痉挛，Farrier 过了会儿也喘着粗气缴械了。

他们浑身都是汗，Collins 喘着粗气，打算躺一会儿就去洗澡，但是Farrier 从后面抱住了他，他感觉到一个炙热硬挺的东西又在顶着他的屁股。

……

这家伙不会累的吗？！但是抱着自己约的炮，含着泪也要打完的想法，他纵容了Farrier 拉着他又开始了新一轮的律动。他们换了各种姿势和场所，Collins 累得眼神都恍惚了，好不容易求饶得Farrier 答应不做了，他洗着澡Farrier 又厚着脸皮挤了进来，结果就是现在他挂在Farrier 身上，被抵在浴室的墙壁上整个人悬空着，下身还含着Farrier 的大家伙。他虽然觉得腰很酸，但是悬空的姿势使他紧张地攀着Farrier 的脖子，双腿紧紧地缠着Farrier 的腰。热水细密地淋着他们，热气在狭小的空间萦绕，Farrier 强有力的胳膊托着他的屁股，对面的浴室镜上隐隐地映着粗大的肉棒在他后穴里进进出出，一些乱七八糟的液体被带出来又推进去。他已经顾不上羞耻了，把脸埋在Farrier 的脖颈处，他看着Farrier 上臂发达的肱二头肌，心里迷迷糊糊想着他到底是哪门子的老师？健身教练吗？

 

第二天早上醒来，Collins 感觉浑身像被马踩过，哪儿都提不起劲来。他睁开眼困难地撑着自己坐起身来，房间里的一切都不忍直视。衣服乱七八糟地扔在地上哪儿都有，同时地上还扔着好几个用过的套子——他都不想去数到底是几个。想起昨晚的情景他只想做只鸵鸟把头埋在被子里，不承认那是他干的。

“早上好，你醒啦。”

他循声望去。Farrier 从厨房走了出来，把身上的围裙解了下来并套上一件休闲装：“真是抱歉，本想给你做点早餐，却发现家里什么食材都没有了。我现在去买，你想吃什么？”

Collins 张了张嘴，迟疑了一下说：“呃……随便什么都可以，我不挑食。”

“那好吧，我很快就回来，等我，今天我的课在十点，吃完还可以先送你回家。”说完他好像又想起什么，扯下一张便签纸飞速地写了串数字递给Collins ，“这是我的号码，有事情打我电话。”然后在Collins 脸颊上亲了一口，给了他一个微笑，就出门了。

他走后Collins 愣愣地看着手上的纸条，开什么玩笑！约炮而已啊怎么就好像是要谈恋爱的样子！虽然好像是他没有说清楚……但他还不想把自己搭进去，嗯……虽然他对Farrier 也确实挺满意也挺喜欢的。他挣扎了几秒，逃跑的念头占了上风，他跳起来慌慌忙忙地穿上衣服，临走的时候他看了一眼被他放在桌上的便签纸，迟疑了下还是拿走了。

 

 

“你说你大晚上的夜不归宿，到早上才回来，去哪儿了认识谁了肯定是有艳遇对不对！一回来还要刮胡子！现在还要买早饭！都快迟到了现在去肯定没位置了要坐第一排……”

Alex 叨叨得Collins 头都疼了，他翻了个白眼，真不知道Alex 怎么泡到Tommy 的。

“闭嘴吧Alex ，今天新学期这门课第一次上课当然要刮胡子，还有我不吃早饭会胃疼。”转头又对店员说，“麻烦一个面包谢谢。”

他们走进教室，果然人满为患，他们只好坐到了第一排，还是中间位置。Alex 忍不住又开始絮絮叨叨了起来：“听说这个老师是新来的，是从前的王牌飞行员，拿过很多勋章的，现在退役了就来我们这里当老师了，应该还挺年轻的，不知道长得帅不帅……”Collins 叼着面包没有搭话，想着你都有Tommy 了怎么还惦念人家老师帅不帅，小心Tommy 又给你甩脸色。

 

很快上课铃就响了，新来的老师夹着讲义走了进来，嘈杂的教室瞬间安静了很多。Collins 抬头看了一眼，嘴里的面包啪嗒掉在了桌上。

讲台上的Farrier 把视线从Collins 身上挪开，进门的时候他有点没精神，脸上还有稀疏的胡渣没有刮。他清了清嗓子，说道：“大家好，我是你们这门课的老师，Farrier 。那么，现在开始点名。”

点到他的时候Farrier 意味深长地看了他一眼，Collins 心里直发毛，不过幸好他接着也没有再做什么就正常地上课了。Collins 松了一口气，不过轻松也只是一瞬间的。如果昨晚的事情是他这个月最后悔的事，那今天来晚了只能坐第一排还是正中间的位置就是第二后悔的事情，在这里他简直无处遁形，看着Farrier 穿着休闲西装讲着课，他就无法抑制地想到了衣服下面发达的肱二头肌和昨天晚上激烈的情事，他讲了什么一点都没听进去。Farrier 向这边看了好几眼，每次目光快要接触的时候Collins 就慌忙把目光移走了。他知道自己一定面容扭曲。

一下课Farrier 就被学生围住了，Collins 心中暗念如有神助，头也不回飞也似地跑了，不知道Farrier 在身后眼神努力穿过蜂拥的人群，望向了他远去的身影。

 

Farrier 的课一周一次，而这一次课变成了Collins 每周最难熬的课，当然不能逃课，这简直就是送把柄去的。他只好每次都找个最不起眼的角落缩着脑袋窝着，但他的身高注定了效果并不好，Farrier 每次都能第一眼找到他。感受到他的眼神Collins 缩得更低了，不过幸好Farrier 除了正常上课和第一次点名并没有再做过什么，而Collins 每次下课都变着花样逃命似的开溜，开辟出了各种逃生路线，Farrier 竟是一次都没有来得及抓到他。

 

一次下课后Collins 照例抓起书包就跑，到楼梯转角的时候刚松了一口气，身旁的茶水间门突然打开，一股大力袭来，一只手捂住他的嘴另外一只胳膊就把他拖了进去。

“法法法法……老老老老师……你你你想干什么！这样是不对的！放放放开我！”Collins 看到眼前是Farrier ，惊得心跳都要停了，话也说不利索，只想尽快逃离。但是Farrier 的胳膊就撑在他脑袋边，他惊呆了，他这是被壁咚了？而且他要比Farrier高出不少，导致他无法低头从他胳膊下面溜走。

Farrier 的脸离他很近，这个姿势委实太过暧昧了，一下子又想到了第一次见面那晚的情景，Farrier 现在的脸和当时的样子重叠了，有种随时都会亲过来的错觉。Collins 的脸倏地就红了，他慌忙闭上眼睛别过头去。

“我有这么可怕吗？”Farrier 带着笑意的声音传了过来。

Collins 试探般地半睁开眼睛，见Farrier 并没有真的亲过来，悄悄松了一口气。

Farrier 又说话了：“那天我本来还不确定是不是你，你刮掉胡子和前一天晚上不太一样，我想过会不会是弟弟之类的，但是看到你的反应我就确定是你了。我有这么可怕吗？快两个月了，你看见我就躲，我好不容易才摸准你的逃跑路线。”

“不，不是，不是你的问题，都是我的错，我不该不告而别……不是，我就不该约你，不不不，我就不该去酒吧……”Farrier 的脸上还是带着那样温柔的笑容，而现在却让Collins 看得一阵心慌，他简直语无伦次。

Farrier 扬起了眉毛：“哦？可是我不觉得这是个错误。”

然后Farrier凑近他的耳边说：“还有，不知道你注意到没，你那天走的时候太慌张了，穿走的是我的内裤。”

Collins瞬间脸红到了脖子根，不知道哪里来的力气，一把推开了Farrier，气急败坏地跑走了。

他怎么会不知道！当天就发现了！但他又不能还回去，只好做个鸵鸟当这不存在了。那条内裤已经洗干净了现在还塞在衣柜最下面呢。

 

回宿舍后Collins 就趴在床上把头埋在被子里。他不喜欢Farrier 吗？并不是。平心而论，他甚至很喜欢他，无论是脸还是性格甚至是性的方面。但是他很害怕这种陷进去的感觉。而且对方还是自己的老师，这令他完全不敢迈进一步，甚至只想大步后退。他一直不清楚Farrier 打算怎么处理他们的关系。他害怕Farrier 想要更进一步，也害怕Farrier 的放弃，所以他只好选择逃避。

正当他心乱如麻的时候手机突然响了，他看了一眼就跳了起来。上面赫然是Farrier 的短信：今天下午两点街口咖啡店见，否则学分没有了。

这个混蛋！居然拿学分做要挟！果然和老师扯上关系准没好事！

 

两点的时候Collins 缩头缩脑地在咖啡店门口出现了。Farrier 坐在靠窗的位置，一眼就看见了他，向他招了招手，Collins 只好悻悻地走了过去。

坐着面对面的位置，Collins不安地搅着杯子里的咖啡，想着怎么开口。Farrier 却先说话了：“上午的事情对不起，是我太急躁了。”

Collins 愣了一下，耳朵竖了起来。

“虽然我很喜欢你，但是你似乎并不是很喜欢我，是我误会了，以为那天你是想和我发展。”

“而且既然我们还是师生关系，交往也会带来一些不必要的麻烦。既然这样的话，我以后不会再打搅你，我们的关系可以仅限于师生。你的课程我也不会放水……”

Collins 越听越不对劲，这不应该是自己想要说的话吗？Farrier 居然想甩他？

“不行！”Collins 突然拍着桌子打断了Farrier 的话。

“什么不行？你要我给你放水？”Farrier 紧接着就问。

“才不是！”

“那是什么？嗯？”

“我没有不喜欢你！我逃走只是还没想好要谈恋爱……你怎么可以这么快就放弃呢！师生又怎么了我早就成年了……”

Collins 突然住嘴了，他看着一脸笑意的Farrier ，才察觉出不好，似乎掉进圈套了……

“所以说，Collins ，你是愿意和我交往了吗？”

“……”Collins 脸又红了，把脸埋进自己的双手发出阵阵哀嚎。

 

 

“所以说，你们就这么在一起了？”Alex 咬着吸管听得一愣一愣的。

“我早就看出他们有问题了。”Tommy 一脸平静。

门外传来汽车的鸣笛声，他们循声望去， Farrier摇下了车窗，撑着脑袋看着他们。

“你们会不会太高调了！”室友表示眼瞎。Collins 朝他们做了个鬼脸就起身走了。

 

“今晚想吃什么？”

“嗯……茄汁牛肉？”

“好。”

秋日的夕阳逐渐收起了它最后一点余晖，天色暗了下来，路灯接连着亮起，很快就将城市重新照亮，显得夜色有股暖意。他们的汽车疾驰而去，很快就淹没在街头的车流里了。


	2. 圣诞番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节到了，Farrier从酒吧把喝得醉醺醺的Collins提回家，并送了他一个特别的礼物。

早在十二月初，街上就开始充溢着圣诞的气息了。大大小小的商店外相继摆上了各种式样的圣诞树，装点着五颜六色的彩灯，玻璃上也贴着可爱的图案，到处都在提醒人们节日的到来。 冬天的夜晚来得早，夕阳早就收起了最后一点余晖，夜幕降临，只剩星星还注视着大地，天空也应景地飘起了片片雪花。 Farrier在酒吧街停好车。圣诞节快到了大家都无心工作，忙完手头的事情后他给他的学生兼男友Collins打了个电话，电话那头传来的震耳欲聋的音响声和对方醉醺醺词不达意的话语让他一下子就知道这个不学好的小混蛋又去酒吧喝酒了。没错，Collins真的很喜欢喝酒，尽管在有了一个老师男朋友之后稍微收敛了一点，但今天是平安夜。他们是在酒吧认识的，而且是在Collins喝醉了之后脑子不太清醒的情况下搞到了一起，酒醒之后那家伙还当场落跑，害他折腾了好一阵子才又把人追到手。Farrier叹了一口气，这样想似乎他也不能抱怨太多。

 

Farrier走进酒吧，这是Collins和他同学常来的一家。进门后没多久他就找到了那个家伙，那显眼的身高加上一头金发在人群中实在是想找不到都难。Farrier正打算走上前，突然人群中发出一阵哄笑，只看见Collins搂住了他身边一个衣着暴露的辣妹，眼看就要亲上去了。 Farrier的脸瞬间就黑了，他快步上前。Collins身边关系好的同学大多认识他，他们幸灾乐祸地戳戳Collins的胳膊，但Farrier已经过去提着Collins像提个小猫崽子一样把他扯开了——不知道他到底怎么做到的。 Collins转过头来，小脸蛋红红，他搂着Farrier的脖子笑嘻嘻地看着他：“你来啦，圣诞节快乐。”看着他这样Farrier觉得有火也发不出来，只好狠狠地瞪了他一眼，说道：“回家！”然后在一群少年人们的嬉笑声中半搂半拽地把人拖走了。

 

上车坐好后Collins突然凑了过来，睁着大眼睛问道：“生气了？” Farrier又瞪了他一眼，说道：“你没醉？” Collins回答说：“对不起嘛，很久没和同学出来玩了，就稍微喝了一点，今天平安夜，要和你一起过节，也没有喝多少……” Farrier听了这话脸色才稍微好了点，笑了笑，眉头也舒展了开来。 Collins说着突然又想到什么的样子：“噢！对了，过节！有没有礼物给我？” Farrier丢了一个盒子给他，Collins惊喜道：“哇！真的有礼物！”Farrier想着他打开看到时的样子肯定很精彩。他忍住笑，道：“回家再打开。

 

平安夜外面往往人满为患，与其到处排队，倒不如在家做点自己喜欢的，然后过过二人世界。最近临近期末，老师学生都忙，他们已经好几天没在一块儿了。 Farrier一到家就围上围裙进厨房忙碌了，过了会儿就听到Collins在客厅里发出一声惨叫。他举着铲子跑了出去，却被一个抱枕迎面砸了个满怀。然后他听到了Collins气急败坏的叫声：“这算什么礼物啊！我不要！”Farrier一下子就知道发生什么了，尽管他很想爆笑但是他绷住脸，说：“你不是要道歉么，我还生气呢，今晚穿上给我看看，我就不计较了。”然后就成功地看到Collins涨红了脸，不说话了。

 

其实Farrier只是在开玩笑，他并没有期待什么，所以当洗完澡走出浴室的时候看见眼前的Collins，他受到了极大的冲击，以至于他的小Farrier当场就站了起来，向眼前的场景点头致意。他眼前的Collins穿上了那个包裹中的全套情趣内衣，那是圣诞特别款驯鹿装。所以他现在身上不着寸缕，仅仅下身穿着一件几乎没什么布料，什么也挡不住的丁字裤，头上戴着一个可爱的鹿角发箍，脖子上还套着一个带着铃铛的小项圈，他身前的阴茎因为羞耻而在空气中微微挺立着。

“法……法里尔……”Collins绞着手，紧张得口音都冒出来了，他咬咬嘴唇，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看了Farrier一眼又飞快地垂了下去，金色的睫毛颤颤巍巍地抖动着，然后他说，“你还生气吗？”

Farrier一瞬间很是不知所措，他的内心满溢的情感快要爆炸了，迟疑了一会儿才伸出手，搂住Collins的腰，轻轻地吻上他的嘴唇，小心翼翼地舔舐过去，仿佛在面对一个好不容易才到手的珍宝。 Farrier的手向下游走，摸到Collins的屁股上，然后他又被冲击了一把，不由得感叹起现在情趣用品的全面周到——柯林斯的身后还有一个小小的麋鹿尾巴，而尾巴的末端正隐没在了他的后穴里。Farrier感觉自己下身也快爆炸了，Collins这时将他推坐在床边，然后矮下身，将Farrier硬得快要爆炸的阴茎含进了口中。

“Collins……”Farrier呻吟出声。他的阴茎膨胀得很大，Collins无法将他全部吞下，他努力做着吞咽的动作尽可能地让它深入，一边用手抚慰根部还没进去的部分。Farrier喘着气，手紧紧地握成拳头，砸在床单上：“呃……你……你都从哪儿学来的……”Collins闻言没有说话，他被阴茎塞得满满的当然也说不出来。他只是抬起眼看了看Farrier，然后又垂了下去，金色的睫毛像扇子一样铺开，比刚刚抖动得更厉害了，身后的鹿尾巴随着身体略微晃动，真的好像一只小鹿。

Collins嘴里硕大的肉棒噎得他眼角有点红红的，顶端擦过口腔深处的软腭使他觉得有些生理性的反胃，但是他强忍着，一边调整呼吸继续将阴茎努力吞得更深一些。 Farrier觉得自己快要疯掉了，Collins的口中的黏膜紧紧地包裹挤压着他，他的喘息越来越粗，忍不住抓住Collins的后脑勺向自己扣去。喉管猝不及防被顶到使得Collins呛住了，他手足抽搐了一下，发出呜呜的声音，幸好这时候Farrier也将阴茎拔了出来，刚离开他的嘴唇就迫不及待地射了出来，Collins躲闪不及，脸上被溅上了一点液体。Collins眨眨眼，他还没从被颜射的震惊中反应过来，Farrier的吻就劈头盖脸地砸了下来。Farrier急切地亲吻着他，双臂将他紧紧箍着，仿佛要将他揉入自己的骨血之中。今天的Collins令他有些疯狂，他刚射过的阴茎没多久又站了起来，急切地想进去某个熟悉的小穴，但是他现在还不想那么做。

Farrier从给Collins的“礼物”中拿出最后一件事物。这是一个仿真的假阳具，尺寸和材质都精心挑选过，并且还有一些额外的功能，总之店主是这么向他介绍的。 这个仿真玩具的尺寸似乎比Farrier要稍微大一点，Collins看着微微有些害怕地吞了一口唾沫。Farrier拔出他身后的尾巴，后穴已经有些被扩张开了，在空气中翕张着，Farrier给他抹上润滑，然后慢慢地将玩具插了进去。过大的尺寸带来的疼痛感令Collins发出一丝哭腔，但巨大的饱胀感很快令哭腔变成了呻吟。Farrier没有停手，将玩具插到最底，前列腺被顶到了，这让Collins闷哼了一下，腿下一软，但Farrier紧紧扣住了他的腰，将他固定在了自己的怀里，细密密的吻雨点般落在他身体的每一寸皮肤上。然后他又开始抽动手中的玩具，并打开了手中的按钮。Collins体内抵在敏感处的按摩棒突然开始了震动，他身体一僵，发出一声短促的尖叫。但Farrier将他搂得死死的。以前每次做时Farrier会很有分寸，但今天他似乎被烧得有点发昏，呼吸急促，脑中嗡嗡作响，只想让Collins在他身下大声哭泣。他操控着手中的按摩棒，将震动模式调到最大，毫不留情地向他体内最深处的敏感点撞去。Collins很快就不行了，手脚一阵痉挛，大口地喘着气，精液从硬起的阴茎前段不断汩汩流出。Collins开始发出带着哭腔的尖叫，但是Farrier并没有就此放过他，他依旧用按摩棒狠狠地撞击着Collins的前列腺，Collins刚高潮过的身体极其敏感，哪里受得了这样激烈的顶弄。他浑身发抖，剧烈地挣扎起来，哭声也越来越大，可Farrier依旧将他扣得动弹不到，喘着粗气，着迷地在他皮肤上流连吮吸，留下一连串红痕。

“Farrier！Farrier！对不起！”Collins大声哭喊道，“对不起……呜呜……我再也不会了……再也不会了……”

Collins的哀求让Farrier瞬间惊醒，他才发现Collins哭得满脸都是泪水，睫毛都打湿了糊在一起，鼻子也红了，全身都在抽搐，慌忙关掉手中的按钮，将玩具从Collins后穴中撤出。Farrier观察了下后穴，还好，有些红肿了，但没有出血。Collins的哭声小了点，还在抽抽嗒嗒地呜咽。

“别哭，别哭，是我不好。”Farrier后悔死了，自己刚刚都做了什么！他抱歉地抱住Collins，亲吻掉他脸上的泪珠。Farrier的下身还硬着，他迟疑地抵在Collins的屁股上不知道该如何是好，如果Collins表现出一丝抗拒他就只能去冲冷水澡了。不过幸好Collins并没有。

“你……你不进来吗？”Collins的抽泣还没停止，一句话问得断断续续的。Farrier这才放下心来，抵住后穴慢慢地送了进去。Farrier将他的双腿架起来挂在自己肩上，一边缓慢抽送一边俯下身埋在他的肩窝里说道：“对不起，宝贝，都是我不好。我失控了。我一想到你可能和别人亲密接触就嫉妒到发疯，我不会再这样了。”

“我……没有……”Collins的声音被撞得断断续续的，“真的只是……闹着玩……”

Farrier亲亲他的脖子，不再说话专心顶弄。撞击一次比一次重，Farrier着迷地抚摸他们的交合处，Collins分泌出的体液和润滑混合在一起，被他带出来又随着抽插送进去，发出淫糜的水声。Collins的身体依然敏感，熟悉的满足感令他发出难耐的呻吟，最后他又一次被插到射了出来，不一会儿Farrier也发出粗重的喘息，在他体内泄了出来。

 

这次激烈的性爱使得Collins感到异常疲惫，他全身都软了，没有半点力气，手都要抬不起来了，于是他安心躺着让Farrier拿来纸巾擦掉他们身上遗留的乱七八糟的液体。

他正闭着眼睛的时候手指触到了一个微凉的金属物件，他睁开眼低头一看，Farrier正将一枚素面光戒推到了他的指根，认真地说：“毕业了就和我结婚吧。” Collins突然喉头一哽，千万种情绪一齐涌上心头，脑中似乎有个小人儿在尖叫，一时间居然不知道说什么好。

Farrier从后面抱着他，静静地等了一会儿，什么回应都没有等到。他莫名紧张了起来，舔舔嘴，说道：“你……你不会是要拒绝我吧？你要知道……我这个年龄的人要是被甩，就真的就会一蹶不振，再也不爬起来的……”

“说什么呢。”Collins翻了个身将头埋进Farrier的胸口，声音有点嗡嗡的，“我愿意，我当然愿意。”

 


End file.
